Familienbande
by freenchie
Summary: Es war einmal an Halloween - nach jener schicksalshaften Nacht, in der der falsche Potterzwilling 'Der-Junge-der-überlebte' wird, ändert sich auch für Harry einiges. Doch mit einer Macht,die er nicht kennt und Severus Snape an seiner Seite verspricht sein Weg doch recht interessant zu werden.
1. Chapter 1

**Geneigter Leser, im Folgenden findest du eine Übersetzung (Englisch-Deutsch) der Story "Family Bonds" (zu finden hier, auf ) von xXDesertRoseXx (sehr lang, sehr gut, sehr lesenswert!). Zudem ist dies eine AU Story... nunja, ihr wisst was ihr zu erwarten habt ;-) **

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts - wirklich nichts, nicht mal die Idee. (Figuren J.K.R., Storyline xXDesertRoseXx, mir... die Übersetzung.)_

Der Sohn des Vaters, welcher nicht der Vater ist,

Geboren unter dem Monde des Anspruchs und des Donners,  
Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt,

Wird das Ende der dunklen Zeit,

und den Beginn jahrelangen Wohlstandes bringen,

für alles, welches da magisch ist.

Und der Vater des Sohnes, welcher nicht der Sohn ist,

Vater in Herz und Seele und nicht im Blute,

wird ihn schützen und leiten,

Behüten und führen,

Ihn - der wertvolle Teil eines Paares - lehren;

Ihn, der Beschützer seines Bruders,

ein vernachlässigtes Kind,

um die Dunkelheit ihrer Zeit zu übertrumpfen.

Und vereinigt mit jener, die sehen wird und deren Schwester, welche keine Schwester ist,

die Hüter alter Magie.

Vater und Sohn werden,

ihren Weg finden.


	2. Chapter 2 - Es war einmal an Halloween

**Es war einmal an Halloween**

Der dunkle Lord war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte eine Entscheidung zu fällen und, alle möglichen Intentionen und Folgen betrachtet, musste er die Richtige treffen.

Sein Dilemma war recht simpel: eine Prophezeiung, ihn betreffend, war vor über zwei Jahren gemacht worden. Dies ansich, war nichts was der Dunkle Lord als abwegig oder gar unerwartet empfunden hatte. Immerhin schickte er sich an einen bleibenden Eindruck in der magischen Welt zu hinterlassen, weswegen er bereits erwogen hatte, dass irgendwann auf seinem Weg zum Ziel eine Prophezeiung gemacht werden würde.

Deshalb war es nicht die Prophezeiung als solche, die ihn beschäftigte. Es war vielmehr der Inhalt dieser Vorhersagung, der vollkommen abwegige Gedanke, dass er - Lord Voldemort, der größte Zauberer des Jahrhunderts- von einem Kind besiegt werden würde.

Ein Kind welches geboren werden würde, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt, ein Kind von Eltern die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten hatten und überlebten. Und, zu seinem größten Missvergnügen - sowie der recht langen Liste von Feinden- schränkte dies Kandidaten auf drei ein.

Zuerst geboren, am Morgen des 31. Juli des vorherigen Jahres, war Neville Longbottom, der Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom, zwei der meistgefürchtetesten Auroren welche je den Todessern gegenübergestanden hatten. Beide hatten ihm erst kürzlich zum dritten Mal die Stirn geboten. Voldemort schmunzelte ein wenig, Bellatrix war ein wenig übermütig gewesen, als die Informationen aus den Auroren herauskitzelte, weswegen sich beide nun, aufgrund der langanhaltenden Folterung mit dem Cruciatus, in der Psychatrischen Abteilung des St. Mungos wiederfanden. Das hatte ein Hindernis beseitigt und ließ ihren Sohn ungeschützt in der Fürsorge seiner Großmutter. Der Dunkle Lord wusste sicher, dass das Finden und Töten des Jungen nur noch eine Routinesache ein würde.  
Doch war Longbottom das Kind vor dem er gewarnt worden war?

Später geboren worden war Adrian Orion Potter, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter und der Ältere eines Zwillingspaares. Er war nur wenige Minuten vor Mitternacht, am letzten Tage des Monates Juli, zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder, geboren worden. Er war daher betrachtet der bessere Kandidat für die Prophezeiung, da er näher am Tod des siebten Monats geboren wurden war.  
Der dritte Kandidat war der jüngste Potter Erbe, ein Junge der nur Sekunden bevor die Zeiger der Turmuhr Mitternacht schlugen geboren worden war, wie sein Informant und enger Freund der Familie Potter, Peter Pettigrew mitgeteilt hatte. Die Zwillinge waren sehr viel näher am prophezeiten Zeitpunkt zur Welt gekommen und zudem halbblütig - wie er, Lord Voldemort selbst es war, auch wenn er diesen Fakt am Liebsten verdrängt hätte.

Es musste einer der beiden sein.  
Vertieft in diese Gedanken, stand der Dunkle Lord vor dem theoretisch geschützten Haus der Potters in Godrics Hollow.  
,Was für ein passender Name dies doch für den Wohnort der Potters war.' dachte der Dunkle Lord säuerlich.  
Die Eltern selbst waren - Dank Pettigrew, der sich im gleichen Zuge als Babysitter bereitgestellt hatte - nicht im Haus. Die einzigen anderen Menschen die jetzt noch eine Gefahr für seine Pläne hätten darstellen könnten, waren laut Pettigrew durch den Vollmond bereits verhindert. Werwölfe und Vollmond vertrug sich eben nicht so gut, genauso wenig wie Werwolf-freundliche Animagi zu Vollmond.

Voldemort trat sicheren Schrittes durch die starken Abwehr- und Schutzzauber und -rituale die das Haus bedeckten, als wären sie nicht vorhanden, ihr Schutz gebrochen unter dem Gewicht des Verrats. Er wurde bereits an der Tür von Pettigrew erwartet. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz die feige Ratte irgendwann in der nahen Zukunft zu töten. Er hasste Verräter und der plumpe Mann würde bald seinen Zweck erfüllen und damit weniger als wertlos werden. Vielleicht sollte er Bella ein wenig Spaß mit der Ratte lassen. Sie hasste Nager.

„Sie sind im zweiten Stock, mein Lord." Sagte die Ratte und verbeugte sich. Voldemorts Mund verzog sich höhnisch. „Im Kinderzimmer." Voldemort trat, ohne ein Anzeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte, an Pettigrew vorbei und schritt mit wehender Robe zu den Treppen. Was für eine Plage Prophezeiungen waren!  
Doch diese hatte den Anschein wirklich Einfluss zu nehmen und musste deshalb verhindert werden. Die Tür des Kinderzimmers war sperrangelweit geöffnet, wieder Dank Wurmschwanz. Voldemort trat ein und sah sich zwei Krippen gegenüber. In diesen lagen zwei Kinder, beide mit dichtem schwarzem Haar. Nicht das es wirklich etwas ausmachte, da er beide töten würde, aber Voldemort wunderte sich welcher der beiden das Kind der Prophezeiung war. Das war einfach zu definieren. Mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs belegte er beide Kinder mit einem starken Schweigezauber. Er hatte die Laute des Weinens schon immer gehasst, hatte schreiende Babys während seiner Zeit im Waisenhaus verabscheut. Mit einer scharfen Zauberstabbewegung wurden beide Kinder aus ihren Bettchen in die Luft gehoben und begannen aufzuwachen.

Zwei Augenpaare öffneten sich fast gleichzeitig. Das erste Kind, das zu seiner Linken, hatte haselnussbraune Augen genau wie sein Vater und weinte laut unter dem Zauber. Voldemort, der nie mehr über die Jungen hatte wissen wollen als deren Namen und die Stunden ihrer Geburt, tippte darauf das dies Harry James Potter sein musste, da dieser aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater auch dessen Namen trug. Der andere Junge, ein wenig schmaler und blasser doch mit dem selben rabenschwarzem wildem Haar, hatte die hellsten grünen Augen, welche wie Edelsteine leuchteten, im selben Farbton wie der Unverzeihliche Fluch unter welchem der Junge bald sterben würde. Das musste Adrian sein, schlussfolgerte Voldemort.

Und der Junge schien sich nicht vor ihm zu fürchten. Er schien höchstens alarmiert als er ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Merkwürdigerweise, wenn seine Augen nicht grün wären, würde er ... aber Voldemort schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Der Junge würde sowieso bald sterben. Da er nun die Zwillinge mit eignen Augen gesehen hatte, zweifelte er nicht mehr daran, dass wenn einer von beiden ihn besiegen müsste, würde es derjenige sein der ihn mit seinen jungen Jahren so furchtlos anstarrte. Der Junge mit den Avada Kedavra grünen Augen.

Voldemort überlegte kurzzeitig, dass es wirklich eine Schande war, dass die Eltern nicht da waren um dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Dem Tod ihrer Kinder zuzusehen wäre für Menschen wie die Potters ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod.

„Auf Wiedersehen, kleiner Adrian." sagte Voldemort sarkastisch als er seinen Zauberstab auf den Grünäugigen richtete. Das grüne Licht, dass das Leben vieler Anderer beendet hatte, flog auf das Kind zu. Doch - kurz bevor es die Stirn des Jungen treffen konnte- traf das Licht auf eine goldene Kugel, welche das Baby umschloss. Der Fluch erzeugte Rankenartige Muster auf dem unerwarteten Schild, bevor er den Fluch reflektierte und auf den Zauberer zurück warf. Die blutroten Augen voller Überraschung geweitet, konnte Tom Vorlost Riddle nur noch beobachten wie sich seine eigene Magie gegen ihn wand. Als der Fluch traf, wurde seine Seele von seinem, sich in feinen Staub verwandelnden Körper, losgelöst ohne die Welt der Lebenden zu verlassen.

Und als die Seele des Dunklen Lords sowie der Verräter aus dem bereits einstürzenden Haus flohen, vergrößerte sich das goldene Schild, welches den Grünäugigen umgeben hatte, und umschloss zusätzlich seinen Bruder, um beide vor herabfallendem Geröll zu schützen. Als das Dach einfiel, hielt das Schild Teil um Teil ab. Das einzige Geräusch, neben dem Knarzen und Donnern des einfallenden Hauses, war das laute Weinen des Braunäugigen Jungen. Das magische Schild begann zu flackern und kleine Lücken bildeten sich an der Oberfläche, sodass -als das Dach schlussendlich komplett über den Kindern einbrach- scharfe Stücke grauen Steines herabfielen und einen tiefen Schnitt an der rechten Hand des Braunäugigen Kindes verursachten.

Als das Schild erlosch, hatte die Decke dem sternenklaren Himmel Platz gemacht. Die beiden Jungen waren in Sicherheit.

Zwei verzweifelte Personen tauchten in diesem Moment auf, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, nachdem sie erfahren hatten was genau den Kollaps der Zauber über dem Haus verursacht hatte. „Adrian!" und „Harry!" rufend und den Schreien ihres Sohnes folgend, liefen sie zu den Überresten des Hauses, welches sie in den letzten anderthalb Jahren ihr Zuhause genannt hatten.

„Adrian!" rief Lily und nahm ihren weinenden Sohn in die Arme, verängstigt feststellend, dass dieser an seiner Hand blutete. „Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie ängstlich, während sie mit ihren Augen ihr Umfeld nach ihrem jüngsten Sohn absuchte. James lief zur zweiten Krippe, in welcher er Harry ohnmächtig vorfand. Sein Herz brach - sein Junge sah aus als wäre er tot - bevor er die stetige Atmung des Jungen warnahm.  
„Er ist hier Lily! Und er lebt." Sagte er, seinen Sohn an seine Brust gepresst, wo Lily diesen sehen konnte. Mit Tränen in den Augen und doch vor Erleichterung lachend, verließen die jungen Eltern das zerstörte Haus. Fragen brannten sich in ihr Gedächtnis - Wie kam es das die Jungen lebten? Was war mit Peter passiert? Und wo um alles in der Welt war der Dunkle Lord? Da es Beiden unmöglich war diese Fragen selbst zu beantworten, machten sie sich auf, zu jener Person welche ihnen die Antworten geben konnte. Die apparierten, jeder mit einem Baby im Arm, nach Hogwarts.

Es 15 Minuten und eine Nachricht, überbracht von Lily's silberner Hirschkuh, später, als eine in Panik versetzte Professor McGonagall auf die Tore Hogwarts zu lief. Sie war vollkommen außer Atem und schnappte nach Luft, bevor sie das Passwort nennen konnte welches die Tore der Schule öffnete.

„James! Lily!" rief sie und umarmte ihre ehemaligen Schüler so fest sie konnte ohne die beiden schlafenden Jungen zu wecken. „Ihr seid am Leben! Bei Merlins Bart, das ist ein Wunder!"  
„Ganz ruhig, Minerva." meinte James, nachdem er dem stählernem Griff der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors entkommen war. „Wovon reden Sie?" Sie trat zurück und sah beide verwundert an, ihre Augen hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern geweitet.

„Das wisst ihr nicht?" murmelte sie abwesend, den Kopf schüttelnd. Dann fand sie zu ihrer eisernen Beherrschung zurück für die sie so bekannt war. „Bitte folgt mir." meinte sie und betrat die Schlossgründe, das Tor hinter sich schließend nachdem die Potter Familie ihr gefolgt war.

„Was passiert hier Minerva?" fragte Lily als sie ihr schnellen Schrittes folgten. „Wir waren bei einem Treffen des Ordens, als die Alarme die wir auf das Haus gelegt hatten plötzlich schrillten. Das Haus war nur noch eine Ruine als wir ankamen!" Minervas einzige Antwort war das Beschleunigen ihrer Schritte.

„Minerva!" bellte James, als beide rannten um ihr zu folgen, dankbar das beide Jungen immernoch schliefen. „Ich werde keinen weiteren Schritt mehr machen, bevor Sie mir nicht wenigstens eine Zusammenfassung von dem geben können, was heute Nacht passiert ist." Und um seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen, blieben er und seine Frau stehen. Den entschlossenden Ausdruck in beider Augen sehend, seufzte die Verwandlungslehrerin und bedeutete ihnen ihr weiterhin zu folgen.

„Ich werde Euch nur die Kurzfassung sagen, da wir sofort zu Albus müssen. Er war die letzten 10 Minuten damit beschäftigt nach Euch zu suchen - er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr hierher kommen würdet - doch es ist normal, in einer Nacht wie dieser ein wenig durcheinander und verstört zu sein." erklärte sie. „Eure Söhne wurden heute Nacht von Lord Voldemort angegriffen."

„Sie sind was?" fragte Lily, deren Gesicht alle Farbe verlor als die Welt um sie herum zu kreisen begann. Nur das Adrenalin, welches immer noch durch ihre Adern floss hielt sie aufrecht. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann, welcher leichenblass geworden war und Harry noch ein wenig fester als unbedingt nötig ansich presste. Lily machte es ihm mit Adrian im Arm nach, während Minerva weiter sprach. „Er wollte beide persönlich töten." Sie stoppte und drehte sich um, um die beiden vor Schreck erstarrten Eltern anzusehen. „Es gab bisher noch keine Meldungen von ihm. Seine Untertanen fliehen. Die Dementoren sind nach Askaban zurückgekehrt. Gerüchten zufolge..." Sie brach ab um sich zu sammeln und sah die beiden Jungen an. „Gerüchten zufolge ist er tot."

„Tot?" brach es aus den beiden Potters heraus.  
„Wie?" fragte James sofort.  
„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer." gab Minerva zu. „Deshalb solltet ihr dringend zu Albus gehen." Zu geschockt um weitere Fragen zu stellen, folgten sie ihrer Order und verbrachten den Rest des Weges schweigend. Als die das Büro des Schulleiters erreichten, wanderte dieser ungeduldig auf und ab und erschrak als die Tür aufsprang.

„Lily! James!" er durchquerte den Raum und betrachtete die beiden Jungen, seine Augen ein wenig länger auf Adrians nun nicht mehr blutenden Hand verweilend, bevor er von einer aufgeregten Lily aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?" fragte sie und er bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen. Es würde eine lange Erklärung werden, abgesehen davon fühlten sich seine Beine ebenfalls an, als wöllten sie sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen.

„Zuerst glaube ich, dass wir Sirius Black fassen sollten, bevor er verschwindet." meinte er.

„Was hat Sirius damit zu tun?" fragte James verwirrt. „Es ist Vollmond und er ist bei Remus."

„Voldemort fand euer Haus und betrat es ungehindert vom Fideliuszauber. Das bedeutet, dass Euer Geheimniswahrer - Sirius- euch verraten hat." sagte er mit ernster Stimme. Der Schock, als er erfuhr wer der wirkliche Geheimniswahrer gewesen war wurde nur von dem Schock der Potters übertrumpft als diese realisierten, dass sie ihre Söhne einem Verräter anvertraut hatten -und noch schlimmer einem, den sie als guten Freund angesehen hatten.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Peter und verraten hat." murmelte James voller Unverständnis. Lilys Gesicht war tränennass.

„Ich fürchte es ist war." kam die Antwort Albus'. „Aber man wird sich um ihn kümmern." fügte er entschlossen hinzu. „Doch was wirklich wichtig ist in dieser Nacht, ist der Anschlag auf Eure Söhne."

„Also ist es wahr?" fragte Lily mit vom Weinen belegter Stimme. „Die Prophezeiung... es ist wirklich passiert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich glaube es ist passiert."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist wirklich vernichtet?" fragte James ungläubig.

„Vorerst ja." brachte Dumbledore an. „Aber ich befürchte nicht für ewig."

„Er wird zurückkehren?" hakte James verwirrt nach, noch verängstigter als zuvor. Wenn er zurückkehrte, was würde das für seine Kinder bedeuten?

„Ich fürchte es ist unumgänglich; Voldemort hegte schon immer den großen Wunsch zu leben, als zu sterben." meinte Albus, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich über diese. Für einen Moment sah er genau so alt aus, wie er wirklich war. „Aber das ist die Stelle an der Adrian ins Spiel kommt."

„Adrian?" Lily sah auf den schlafenden Jungen in ihrem Armen.

„Was meinen Sie damit? Ist er der Auserwählte?" fragte James, den blick nicht von seinem Ältesten abwendend.

„Ich glaube schon." Albus erhob sich.

„Wie können Sie sich da sicher sein?" beharrte James, unwillig sich ein solches Schicksal für seinen Sohn vorzustellen.

„Ich fürchte, das ist recht einfach." stelle Albus fest und -mit einer weichen Zauberstabbewegung- entfernte er das getrocknete Blut von Adrians Hand, die wunde im gleichen Zuge heilend. Seinem Zauber folgte ein Keuchen, als auf dem Handballen des Jungen eine rote, gezackte Narbe, irgendwie blitzförmig, zum Vorschein kam. „Die Narbe ist strotzt nur so vor Magie. Sehr starke Magie, welche sich nicht wie die Voldemorts anfühlt."

„Es ist also wahr." resignierte James und sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Es ist wahr. Und Adrian selbst hat sich und seinen jüngeren Bruder in dieser Nacht gerettet - ebenso wie das ganze Land."  
„Was bedeutet das für Adrian - für seine Zukunft?" fragte Lily, der heiße Tränen die Wangen benetzten.  
„Er wird eine normale Kindheit verleben, so normal wie möglich. Das verdient er." meinte Albus nach einer kurzen Pause. „Aber nachdem er ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht hat... wird er trainiert werden; wir werden alles Menschenmögliche tun um sein Überleben zu sichern." Beide Potters nickten. Die Nacht im Büro des Schulleiters verbrachten sie miteinander tief in Gesprächen und Überlegungen verstrickt, während der Rest der magischen Welt die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords und die Geburt ihres Helden feierte.

Und als sie das Glas auf Adrian Potter erhoben, ihn als den Jungen-der-lebt priesen, schlief Harry Potter friedlich in einer Krippe, in seliger Ungewissheit wie diese Nacht sein Leben verändern würde. Niemand hatte sich bemüht auch den jüngeren Potter auf Narben zu untersuchen. Wenn man ehrlich war, gab es auch keine. Doch hätte jemand gewusst, wo er suchen musste und hätte dies auch zeitnahe getan, dann hätte dieser Jemand ein merkwürdiges dunkles Zeichen bemerkt, das an der Hüfte des Jungen erschien, bevor er verblasste.

Unerkannt von den Menschen im Büro des Schulleiters, den schlafenden Jungen oder den feiernden Massen, hatten die Räder des Schicksals begonnen sich zu drehen - signalisierend, dass die Zeit der Erfüllung einer weitaus älteren Prophezeiung gekommen war.


	3. Chapter 3 - Von ersten Treffen

Es war fast ein Jahr seit jener schicksalshaften Halloweennacht vergangen. Es war Juli und die Familie Potter steckte mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den Geburtstag der Zwillinge am selben Nachmittag. Auch wenn noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen war - die Vernichtung Voldemorts hatte Vieles verändert. Die letzten Todesser waren in Askaban, unter Aufsicht der gleichen Dementoren die ihrem Lord noch vor wenigen Monaten geholfen hatten. Jene Personen der dunklen Armee, welche genug Geld, Einfluss im Ministerium und die Umsicht besessen hatten, ihre Verbindung zu Voldemort nicht von den Dächern zu schreien, waren den Prozessen und Askaban entkommen, in dem sie behaupteten Opfer des Imperiusfluches zu sein. Die magische Gesellschaft Englands war dabei, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Für die Familie Potter bedeutete dies, dass sie endlich aus ihren Versteck hervorkommen konnten. Sie waren umgezogen, nach zweieinhalb Jahren konstanter Flucht, zurück in James' Familiensitz, ein Manor nicht weit weg von Hogwarts. Lily und James hatten ihre Arbeitsplätze im Ministerium zurück - James arbeitete wieder, zusammen mit Sirius als Auror, wohingegen Lily sich vor allem mit Zauberkünsten beschäftigte. Selbst Remus Lupin, der Werwolf der erweiterten Potterfamilie, war vom Ministerium angestellt worden - sein immenses Wissen über Magisches Recht und der Fakt das er der Pate von Adrian Potter war, half ihm seinen festen Arbeitsplatz in der neu eröffneten Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe zu bekommen.  
Der neue Minister, Cornelius Fudge, war von einem gewissen Schulleiter dahingehend beschwatzt worden, die Fehler seiner Vorgänger und damit die Ausgrenzung von Werwölfen nicht zu wiederholen, weswegen das Angebot an Remus Lupin die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen war.

Es war selbstverständlich, dass die Vernichtung Voldemorts und das Ende des Krieges, eine neue Welle an Änderungen in der magischen Welt auslöste. Und für einen Mann in seinen Zwanzigern, bedeutete das Ende des Krieges sehr viel mehr als nur das Ende seiner Spionagetätigkeit. Er wusste es nur noch nicht.

Severus Snape besah sein Spiegelbild. Es war ein merkwürdiger Tag für ihn gewesen; sein letzter lebender Verwandter, sein Onkel, der Bruder seiner Mutter, war am vorherigen Tag gestorben und er selbst war gerade erst von der Beerdigung zurückgekehrt. Es war nicht der Tod selbst, der ihn verwirrte. Sein Onkel war schon als Kind sehr krank gewesen und als dieser aufwuchs war es nicht besser geworden. Gemäß der Heiler die ihn in den letzten Lebensjahren begleitet hatten, war es ein Wunder gewesen, dass er überhaupt so lang überlebt hatte.

Es war auch nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass Severus ihn vermissen würde, selbst wenn die Tatsache, dass es der letzte lebende Verwandte gewesen war, ein kleiner Schlag war. Marcus Prince hatte sich nie um seinen Neffen gesorgt und hatte es zugelassen das dieser bei seinem Vater aufwuchs, auch wenn er gewusst hatte was Severus als Junge durchmachte. Deshalb war ,vermissen' keine Frage. Es war nur so, dass der Tod des Onkels ihm etwas beschert hatte, womit er nie gerechnet hatte. Sein Onkel war kinderlos gestorben und laut der Gesetzeslage war er, Severus, der alleinige Erbe. Und das bedeutete er würde alles erben.  
Severus Snape hatte jeher geglaubt, seine Mutter wäre enterbt worden, weil sie einen Muggel heiratete. Und er war sich sicher, dass ihn niemand irgendwann einmal deshalb kontaktiert hatte. Dementsprechend war die Tatsache, dass er über das gesamte Familienvermögen verfügte, das Letzte gewesen womit er gerechnet hatte. Er fühlte sich fast so, als wöllte er lachen. Fast.

Es war eine seiner größten Sorgen gewesen, damals in Hogwarts als James Potter mit seinem Vermögen vor Lily angegeben hatte, dass er -Severus- ihr nie das Gleiche hatte bieten können. Es hatte geschmerzt, aber sie hatte ihm wieder und wieder versichert, dass es nichts bedeutete. Und für sie hatte es das wirklich nicht; es war allein durch seine Hand, dass die Freundschaft zerbrach und das war ihm bewusst. Doch er hatte sich entschuldigt, bei Merlin und wie er das getan hatte. Nicht das sie ihm zugehört hatte, als er sie wieder und wieder darauf ansprach. Und dann hatte sie begonnen mit James Potter auszugehen. Und dann hatte sie ihn geheiratet.

Severus hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, und als er endlich zur Besinnung gekommen war um zu entscheiden was er tun sollte, hatte er sich an der Seite des Dunklen Lords wiedergefunden, sein Leben an einen größenwahnsinnigen Irren verpfändet. Die Tatsache, dass dieser Irre der größte dunkle Zauberer der letzten Jahrhunderte war, half ihm nicht gerade. Also befolgte Severus seine Befehle und überbrachte ihm den Teil der Prophezeiung die er überhört hatte, außerstande etwas anderes zu tun als zu gehorchen.

Dann war Lily schwanger geworden und er hatte jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren. Nichts hatte endgültiger geklungen, als das sie die Mutter von Potters Kindern sein würde. Als er realisierte was genau die Prophezeiung für Lily bedeuten würde, hatte er nur den Wunsch nach einem langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod gehabt. Ohne jegliche Hintergedanken hatte er sein Leben Albus Dumbledore geboten und war zwei Jahre lang der Spion im feindlichen Lager gewesen. In der Nacht in der Voldemort gefallen war und die restliche Welt gefeiert hatte, hatte er sich in seinem Haus eingeschlossen und jene Tränen geweint die er sich selbst verwehrt hatte.

Unwillig Lily und ihrer Familie zu begegnen, hatte er wie ein Wahnsinniger an seinem Meister für Zaubertränke gearbeitet, war gereist und vor dem weggelaufen, was er am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Nicht das es geholfen hätte. Am Ende hatte seine harte Arbeit nur darin resultiert der jüngste Meister für Zaubertränke in über 400 Jahren zu werden und viel zu früh nachhause zurückzukehren. Einen Monat nach seiner Rückkehr, hatte ihm Dumbledore den Posten des Zaubertränkelehrers angeboten, da sich Slughorn zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Da er von irgendetwas leben musste und sich nicht aufraffen konnte nach einem Arbeitsplatz zu suchen, hatte er akzeptiert. Im nächsten Jahr würde er als Lehrer an die Schule zurückkehren an der er die glücklichsten und schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens erlebt hatte. Wenige Tage später verstarb sein Onkel.

Und als er nun den Unbekannten vor sich im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte er jede Sorge, die sich tief in sien Gesicht eigegraben hatte, erblicken.  
Er war dünn, zu dünn im Vergleich zu seiner Größe. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und dunkle Augenringe befanden sich unter seinen schwarzen Augen. Minerva hatte ihm einst gesagt, seine Augen sähen wie dunkle Tunnel aus, bar jeden Gefü Augen eines toten Mannes. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht, überlegte der junge Mann. Die hervorstechende Nase und die hohen Wangenknochen, die kleine Delle in seinem Kinn - all das zusammen hätte sein Gesicht durchaus attraktiv machen können. Jedoch sah er aus wie ein Mann, der Jahre lang in Askaban gesessen hatte, wie ein Mann doppelt so alt wie er es war. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und er musste den Drang bekämpfen den Spiegel mit einem Zauber in tausend kleine Teile zu zerbrechen. Oder mit seiner Faust - dies war ihm an dieser Stelle nicht so wichtig.

Er wäre nach Hause gelaufen und hätte sich dort verkrochen, wenn ein Stolz nicht gewesen wäre. Denn irgendwo tief in ihm drin, verborgen durch seine unlesbaren Augen, war verdammt noch mal ein Teil von seiner Selbst übrig! Und er sollte diesen Teil schnellstens wieder entdecken, denn - er wusste nicht warum oder wie, aber Lily hatte ihren Ehemann davon überzeugt ihn, Severus, zur Geburtstagsfeier der Zwillinge einzuladen. Ein ganzer Nachmittag in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Potters, Black, Lupin und einer glückseligen Lily. Und hatte er die Einladung abgelehnt? Natürlich nicht, denn - offenbar- war der Teil von sich, der noch in ihm wohnte eine Masochist. Er hatte zugesagt und jetzt musste er gehen.

Mit einem Seufzend wandte er sich von dem Spiegel und den gequälten dunklen Augen die er so hasste, ab. Er glättete seine dunkle Kleidung, die einzige Farbe die er in diesen Tagen trug, und schritt zum Kamin - langsam, um Zeit zu schinden, obwohl er sowieso bereits spät dran war. Eine Handvoll Flohpulver greifend, straffte er seine Gestalt und warf das Pulver in den Kamin bevor er in die grünen Flammen trat.

„Potter Manor." sprach er mit monotoner Stimmt und schloss seine Augen als sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Als er spürte, dass er langsamer wurde, bewegte er sein rechtes Bein nach vorn und landete grazil in der Eingangshalle der Potters. Das Haus war voller Menschen; Bekannte der Familie, die Weasleys, Hogwarts' Lehrer und viele viele Andere. Und Journalisten natürlich, welche über die Feier berichteten. Severus drohte zu ersticken. Er war gerade dabei umzudrehen, nach dem Flohpulver zugreifen und die Flucht seines Lebens anzutreten, als eine weiche Hand seine Schulter berührte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es einrichten konntest, Severus!" Lilys aufgeregte Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er schluckte und wandte sich um, um ihr -mit einem gequälten Lächeln - ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie war genauso schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte; ihr langes dunkelrotes Haar glänzte und ihre grünen Augen funkelten voller Leben. Ihr Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck als sie ihn genauer ansah. Er grinste ob ihrer Sorge und schloss verbittert die Augen. Lily hatte ihn seit ihrem Schulabschluss vor vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er überragte sie nun um einige Zentimeterwog jedoch weniger als er es damals getan hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als er sah, dass ihr Lächeln wiedergekehrt war.  
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Lily." murmelte er und betrachtete wie ihre Augen voller Glück strahlten, als sie über seine Schulter blickte. Das Messer, welches in seinen Eingeweiden steckte, drehte sich schmerzhaft. Er sah über seine Schulter und sah James - diesen aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer- ihnen zu winkend, mit einem Baby im Arm das er in die Kameras hielt. Als der kleine Fotoshot vorüber war, trottete James hinüber zu seiner Ehefrau und deren Freund aus Kindertagen.

„Adrian wird immer schwerer." sagte er glücklich und überreichte Lily das vor sich hin brabbelnde Baby. Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen, sah der Junge wie die exakte Replik seines Vaters aus. Das Messer drehte sich ein weiteres Mal. „Hey, Snivellus!" schob James mit falscher Munterkeit hinterher als sein blick auf Severus verweilte.  
„James!" rügte Lily, die vor Scham errötete. „Alles gut, Lily." beruhigte Severus sie, die Beleidigung die ihm auf der Zunge lag hinunter schluckend. „Ich wünsche deinen Kindern alles Gute, Potter." Da. Wenigstens konnte jetzt keiner sagen, er hätte sich nicht zivilisiert benommen. James sah ein wenig überrascht aus, bevor er sein Gesichtsausdruck einem des Triumphes wich, als er Severus Höflichkeit mit Kapitulation verwechselte. James grinste und zog Lily näher zu sich, einen Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen.

„Danke Snape." meinte er überheblich. „Ich habe alles was ich brauche... genau hier." setzte er offenbar ohne Grund hinzu. Dieser Trottel dachte wohl, dies sei ein Spiel! dachte Severus wütend, verwehrte James jedoch die Genugtuung darauf einzugehen. Lily, die den unterliegenden Kontext nicht verstanden hatte, da sie mit ihrem Sohn geschmust hatte, drehte sich besorgt zu James.  
„Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie und sah sich hektisch um.

„Entspann dich Lily." sagte James und lächelte sanft, die Narbe seines Sohnes streichelnd. „Ich habe ihn bei Remus gelassen, du weißt doch wie wenig er die Kameras mag." Und es war wahr, der Junge mochte weder die blitzenden Lichter noch die „Schau hierher Adrian!"-Rufe.

„Wenn du erlaubst, Lily." Sagte Severus, der die Blicke der beiden Potters keine Sekunde länger ertrug. „Ich würde ganz gern eine Runde drehen und mit einigen Hogwarts Kollegen reden. Es ist doch recht selten, alle zusammen außerhalb der Schule zu treffen."  
„Du arbeitest in Hogwarts?" fragte James schockiert.  
„Der neue Meister der Zaubertränke und Zaubertränkelehrer steht vor dir, Potter." meinte Severus grinsend. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest." fügte er rasch hinzu und verbeugte sich leicht vor Lily um sich dann von beiden abzuwenden. ,Nun, das war doch... grauenhaft verlaufen' dachte der junge Meister der Zaubertränke und verließ die Eingangshalle des Hauses, seine Kollegen die ihm zuwinkten vollkommen ignorierend. Er wollte nur eine ruhige Ecke finden um seine Kraft erneut zu sammeln.

Als er den ersten Stock durchquerte, fing er der drohenden Blick Blacks auf, der neben seinem Werwolffreund stand. Er verließ auch diesen Raum recht schnell, um sich in einem relativ ruhigen Esszimmer wiederzufinden. Da aber jene vier Personen für seinen Geschmack immer noch zu nahe waren, ließ er auch diesen Raum hinter sich und betrat den erstbesten Raum den er finden konnte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. ,Endlich,' dachte er, ,ein wenig Ruhe und...'

„Hallo." kam es sanft vom Boden aus, irgendwo in der Nähe seines linken Beines. Erschrocken sah er hinab und direkt in Lilys Augen die zurück starrten. Das war nicht richtig. Er schüttelten den Kopf und sah genauer hin. Es waren tatsächlich Lilys Augen, oder zumindest waren sie diesen sehr sehr ähnlich. Das Augenpaar das er vorfand war dunkler und intensiver, fast schon unnatürlich in dem kleinen, blassen Gesicht. Er sah auf den jüngeren Zwilling hinab.

„Hallo." antowortete er automatisch. Keine eineiigen Zwillinge also, bemerkte er. Der Junge, glücklich mit der gegebenen Antwort, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem bunten Bilderbuch zu, welches vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Der Zweijährige - Harry, ermahnte sich Severus im Stillen- besaß den gleichen wilden Haarschopf wie sein Bruder und sein Vater. Doch sein Gesicht hatte mehr von seiner Mutter als das seines Bruders. Abgesehen von den Augen, war Harrys Gesicht nicht schmal, eher oval im Gegensatz zu James' eher rundem Gesicht. Severus Augen suchten das Gesicht des Kindes nach weiteren Unterschieden ab, ganz so als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Die Lippen des Jungen wren voller, eher wie die seiner Mutter und seine Nase war kürzer als die James'. ,Und warum interessiert mich das?' fragte er sich als seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Buch wanderte das von dem Jungen lag.

Es war ein Buch speziell für Kinder, sodass diese bereits grundegende Zauber erkennen konnten. Es bestand aus nichts weiter als sich bewegenden Bildern und sollte vor allem dazu dienen, dass Kinder bereits in jungen Jahren an Magie gewöhnt wurden. Severus hatte noch nie von einem Kind gehört, dass sich freiwillig so etwas ansah. Und seit wann schlug denn ein Potter ein Buch auf, dass sich nicht um Quidditsch drehte? Der Junge - der, wie Severus bemerkte ihn immer noch ansah- bewegte seinen Blick zwischen Buch und dem jungen Mann hin und her.

„Hallo?" fragte er diesmal, die Augenbrauen niedlich zusammengezogen. Momentmal, was? Hatte er gerade gedacht, dass James Potters Sohn niedlich war? Halb schockiert, halb verwirrt über sich selbst, nahm Severus dem Jungen gegenüber Platz und sah ihn vorsichtig an. Harry schien das Selbe zu tun.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Severus." sagte er. ,Was tue ich da?' Der Junge nickte und zeigte auf sich selbst. „'arry." sagte er sanft und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und was siehst du dir hier an, Harry?" fragte Severus mit einer Stimme, die er kaum wiedererkannte. ,Seit wann rede ich so? Und seit wann rede ich mit Babies?' Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er an die unzähligen Cruciatusflüche die ihn getroffen hatten, verwarf dies jedoch und wandte sich dem Kind wieder zu.

„Magie!" rief der Junge lachend und seine Augen schienen zu glitzern. ,Na sieh mal einer an...' dachte Severus und bemerkte wie er ...lächelte. ,Ich werd' wahrscheinlich verrückt.' schalt er sich, als der Junge eine Seite weiter blätterte.

„Wot." bemerkte er stolz, auf ein Bild des Stupefy-Fluches zeigend. ,Wot?' überlegte Severus verwirrt. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf - Babysprache. Er sah erneut auf den Fluch. Wot...hieß rot! Zufrieden mit seiner Überlegung, nickte er zustimmend.  
„Dieser Fluch nennt sich ,Stupefy'." sagte er. „Stupefy." wiederholte er und deutete auf das Bild. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.  
„'tupefy?" sprach Harry und deutete ebenfalls auf den Zauber. Severus gluckste, und - überrascht, dass er überhaupt noch einen solchen Laut zustande brachte - nickte Harry zu.  
„Genau, sehr gut Harry. Stupefy." Severus nahm sich die Freiheit und blätterte weiter. Der helle, weiße Strahl des Lumoszaubers war der nächste.  
„Das heißt Lumos. Man benutzt es um im Dunkeln zu sehen." er deutete auf das Bild und wiederholte den Namen des Zaubers.

„Lumos!" quietschte Harry und kicherte, bewirkend, dass auch Severus lächelte.

„Richtig, und jetzt dieser hier..." sagte er und blätterte weiter, währenddessen Harrys Augen voller Glück leuchteten. Der junge Mann hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit er mit Harry in dem Raum verbrachte. Irgendwann währenddessen hatte er vergessen, dass er mit James' Kind sprach und hatte den Jungen einfach weiterhin versucht etwas beizubringen. Er fühlte sich besser als er es in den Jahren zuvor getan hatte. Erst als er ein leises Räuspern hinter sich hörte, brach seine Konzentration und er realisierte, dass er und Harr das Buch fast beendet hatten. Er drehte sich rasch herum und sein Blick traf auf ein weiteres Paar strahlender Augen. Jedoch, wenn man Dumbledores hellblaue Augen betrachtete war das Wort ,funkelnd' wohl ein passenderer Ausdruck.

„Ich bemerke, dass ich die beiden Vermissten auf einen Schlag gefunden habe." schmunzelte der Schulleiter erfreut und betrat den Raum. Severus erhob sich um ihn zu begrüßen und Harry, das Buch in seiner Hand, sah die beiden aufmerksam an.

„Ja, ich hatte das Bedürfnis ein wenig umherzulaufen und fand Harry hier, deshalb..." der junge Meister der Zaubertränke brach ab, als er ein leichtes Zupfen an seiner Robe wahrnahm. Er sah nach unten und fand Harry, ihn ansehend die Arme geöffnet, zu einer Geste die ,Heb mich hoch!' bedeutete. Bei dem Gedanken daran weiteten Severus Augen sich beinahe komisch. Das Glucksen des Schulleiters ignorierend, konzentrierte er sich auf den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in Harrys Augen und hob ihn hoch. Der Junge, der immer noch das Buch fest mit seiner Hand umschlossen hielt, ließ seinen Kopf gegen Severus' Schulter sinken und schloss die Augen, glückselig seufzend. Severus schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich glaube, sie haben da einen neuen Freund gefunden." bemerkte der ältere Zauberer erfreut, während er über das verwuschelte Haar des Kindes strich.

„Ich..." Severus befand sich nun in einer ungewohnten Situation - er war sprachlos.  
Harry war leicht für einen Jungen seines Alters und ihn umgab ein Geruch der typisch für Kleinkinder war. Und plötzlich fühlte Severus eine Verbindung mit dem Jungen, er spürte, dass Harry jetzt irgendwie in seine Verantwortung fiel, dass er -Severus- ihn beschützen, lieben, und ihm helfen würde der Mann zu werden der er werden würde. Plötzlich fühlte Severus Snape sich wie ein Vater.

„Äußerst interessant. Kinder können den Charakter eines Menschen recht gut einschätzen." fuhr der Schulleiter fort, während sie das Zimmer verließen. Nachdem sie das Esszimmer, welches jetzt verlassen war, passiert hatten, realisierte Severus, dass er bald einen Raum voller Menschen betreten müsste. Einen Raum in dem Lily neben ihrem Ehemann stand. Und er würde diesen Raum mit dem Kind der beiden im Arm betreten. Er blieb abrupt stehen und Dumbledore, der seinen Zaubertränkelehrer besorgt, ob des plötzlichen Gemütswechsels, ansah, tat es ihm gleich.

„Hier Albus, nehmen sie Harry." sagte er sanft und überreichte ihm das schlafende Kind -das Verlustgefühl in seinem Inneren ignorierend. Harry erwachte und betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen, als er dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts überreicht wurde. „Ich muss gehen. Grüßen sie Lily von mir." sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Sev?" ertönte eine leise Stimme und der Meister der Zaubertränke sah Harry, der sich seinen NAmen offenbar gemerkt hatte, überrascht an. „Auf Wiedersehen Harry." erwiderte er, den bittenden Ton in welchem sein Name gesprochen worden war ignorierend. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder." fügte er hinzu, unwissend ob der Junge ihn verstand oder ob er sein Versprechen halten würde. Er verließ den Raum und das Manor in einem Wirbel aus schwarz und grün.  
„Äußerst interessant, mein Junge." meinte Albus Dumbledore, den Jungen - welcher jetzt in den verlassenen Korridor starrte, das Buch fest in der Hand. „Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja helfen, Kleiner." Sagte er und veränderte seine Haltung, damit er Harry besser im Arm halten konnte. „Vielleicht hast du das auch schon getan." fügte er hinzu und bewegte sich in Richtung des Raumes, in dem ein rießiger Geburtstagskuchen kurz davor war hineingetragen zu werden.


	4. Chapter 4-Gott hab Euch seelig ()

Hogwarts war im Winter schon immer wunderschön gewesen.

Nunja, dachte Severus, Hogwarts war immer schön, egal in welcher Jahreszeit. Aber der frische Schnee hatte etwas Unverfälschtes ansich. Etwas Reines. So als ob die glänzende weiße Oberfläche einen von allen Verfehlungen frei sprach, einem die Möglichkeit gab, neu anzufangen. Oder so etwas in der Art, schalt Severus sich selbst, für seine Sentimentalität. Gerade das was er jetzt an einem Tag wie diesem brauchte.

Es war Weihnachten. Nicht, dass er je an an dieser Feierlichkeit wirklich teilgenommen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er, nach dem seine Mutter gestorben war, nie wirklich an irgendeiner Feierlichkeit anteilgenommen. Geburtstage und Feiertage kamen und gingen, ohne je irgendeinen Wechsel in das eintönige Lebens seines Vaters und sich selbst zu bringen.

Er hatte so getan, als würde ihm dies nichts ausmachen, dass er dies sowieso nicht feiern wöllte, aber tief in ihm drin, vermisste er genau dies. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann in seinem Haus das letzte Mal ein Weihnachtsbaum gestanden oder Dekoration gehangen hatte - er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken der Vergangenheit ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der momentanen Situation zu. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden die Feiertage in Hogwarts zu verbringen; das Weihnachtsessen war vorzüglich und das Schloss würde bedingt durch die Ferien von Schülern befreit sein.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Trottel wirklich wahr waren; es war ein wahrer Kampf seinen Klassenraum vor explodierenden und schmelzenden Kesseln zu bewahren. Oh Merlin, die geschmolzenen Kessel... Wie zum Geier schafften es Schüler 14 Kessel innerhalb eines Halbjahres zu schmelzen? Abgesehen davon, dass die geschmolzenen Kessel ansonsten 13 an der Zahl gewesen wären, aber Sybill Trelawneys Geschwafel von Pech und dieser Nummer - warum, oh warm nur hatte er die Anzahl der Kessel während des Mittagessens erwähnt?- hatte ihn dazu verleitet den letzten Kessel eigenhändig zu zerstören, als sie ihn eines Tages im Kerker aufgesucht hatte. Das hatte die Wahrsagelehrerin verstummen lassen.

Und da er gerade über Besuch nachdachte, brachte ihn das zurück zum eigentlichen Problem: die Potters, waren über Weihnachten nach Hogwarts eingeladen worden. Warum? Das wusste nur Dumbledore. Und selbst dann, wenn man darüber nachdachte, selbst dann war es schwierig zu erkennen ob Dumbledores Pläne tatsächlich langer Hand geplant waren, oder ob es sich um Geistesblitze handelte. Nicht das er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre vorauszuplanen. Severus wusste sehr genau, dass Dumbledore schneller Pläne schmiedete als er Zitronendrops verspeiste, und für jene die das nicht wussten war es doch recht schnell.

Vielleicht war auch das alles nur ein Test Dumbledores um zu sehen, ob Severus unter großem Druck zerbrach? Machte Sinn. Warum sonst hatte er die Potters, die Flohtüte und den Werwolf eingeladen? Und auch wenn der Werwolf nicht allzu übel war, der Köter war ebenso unmöglich wie James Potter. Außerdem war da ja noch Lily...Severus wollte da nicht hin. Wenn er an James und Lily dachte wurde ihm speiübel. Wenn er an James und Lily während der Feiertage dachte, an die Küsse unter Mistelzweigen welche er bereits in seinem letzte Schuljahr hatte sehen müssen, war er bereits aus dem höchsten Fenster Hogwarts zu springen. Etwas, dass er tun würde, wenn er nicht hätte fliegen können. Verdammt.

Und jetzt hätte er, zu diesem seligen Familienbild, auch noch zwei Jungen die es komplettieren würden. Der berühmte und gefeierte Adrian, der Junge-der-lebt, und Harry. Die Erinnerung an große, traurige grüne Augen und sein Name, gerufen in einem bittenden Ton, drang an die Oberfläche. Er hatte oft an Harry gedacht. Der Junge hatte sich nicht vor ihm gefürchtet, sowie es Schüler der siebten Jahrgangsstufe taten - und ehrlich, wie traurig war das denn, wenn man betrachtete das Severus nur vier oder fünf Jahre älter war? Harry hatte es geschafft, dass er etwas anderes fühlte, als Hass und Schmerz, etwas das das letzte Mal vor dem Krieg passiert war. Und er hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben zu einer Familie zu gehören, etwas das ...noch nie passiert war.

Severus wusste, dass diese Gedanken nutzlos waren, da der Junge gerade mal zwei Jahre alt gewesen war als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und das war vor eine halben Jahr gewesen. Sechs Monate waren ein fünftel Harrys bisherigen Lebens; Severus glaubte kaum, dass Harry sich an ihn erinnern würde. Und eigentlich war es auch nicht wichtig, sein Herz zog sich zusammen, er hatte Schlimmeres erlebt.

Und es war dieser Besuch, der Severus dazu zwang in seinem Kerker zu sitzen. Die Familie war im Vormittag angekommen und hatte gerade das Mittagessen beendet. Severus, der sowieso nicht viel aß, hatte beschlossen das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen und stattdessen zu lesen. Harry würde sicherlich, wenn er älter wurde, lesen ebenfalls mögen. Der unerwartete und zufällige Gedanke ließ ihn genervt seufzen. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch hinter sich sinken. Wo war dieser Gedanke denn hergekommen?

Er wusste, dass er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, zumindest zu einem Mahl in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Und er sollte auch nicht dazu gezwungen werden! Warum sollte Albus ihm vorschreiben was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte? Immerhin war der Krieg vorbei und er war kein Spion mehr!Von diesen Gedanken beflügelt stand er auf, um Dumbledore mitzuteilen, dass er heute auswärts essen würde.

Er verließ sein Büro mit wehender Robe und erklomm die Stufen, sichergehend, dass er keinem Besucher über den Weg lief. Er kam 10 Minuten später im Büro des Schulleiters an und sprach kurz durch, was er dem Anderen sagen würde; er würde sich nicht länger wie einen Schüler herumkommandieren lassen. Er war ein Lehrer und sein eigner Herr und ALbus täte gut daran sich daran zu erinnern. Zufrieden mit seinem Plan, wandte er sich zu dem Gargoyle welcher den Eingang zu dem Büro bewachte.

„Gummischnecken." sagte er mit kräftiger Stimme, innerlich aufgrund des Süßigkeitengeschmacks seines Vorgesetzten zusammenzuckend. Gummischnecken? Widerlich. Er marschierte die Stufen hinauf und geradewegs zur Bürotür, an welche er anklopfte.

„Herein." ertönte die Stimme des alten Zauberers und Severus, ohne langes Federlesen öffnete die Tür. Seinen Blick auf Albus gerichtet, trat er nach vorn und grüßte.

„Schulleiter." sagte er knapp.

„Severus, mein Junge! Wir haben sie während des Essens vermisst." die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten vergnügt.

„Und ihr werdet mich auch während des Abendessens vermissen. Hören Sie Albus, Sie müssen verstehen..."

„Sev!" Die Stimme eines Kindes unterbrach seine Rede und überraschte den Zaubertränkelehrer über alle Maßen.

„Wie ich bereits sagte," sagte Dumbledore mit belustigt zitterndem Schnurrbart, als er Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, „wir haben sie beim Essen vermisst." Der in Schwarz gekleidete Zauberer wandte sich zur Ursache der Kinderstimme und fand einen aufgeregten Harry auf einem violetten Sofa sitzend; die Augen weit geöffnet und darauf wartend erneut hochgehoben zu werden.

Severus wollte lächeln, und vermutlich tat er dies auch in diesem Moment.  
„Kommen sie schon Severus, lassen sie das arme Kind nicht warten!" drängte Albus und Severus gehorchte. Er trat näher an Harry heran und hob ihn hoch.

„Hallo." sagte Harry wieder, seine Stimme durch Severus Schulter gedämpft.

„Hallo Harry." antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister und lächelte ein wahres Lächeln.

„Sie kamen genau richtig Severus." befand Albus und stand auf. „Minerva zeigt James und Lily die Räume, welche für Adrians Training - sobald dieser sieben Jahre alt wird- gerade vorbereitet werden und ich wollte gerade dorthin. Ich würde ja einen Hauself beauftragen, sich um Harry zu kümmern, aber ihr Beide scheint doch gut miteinander auszukommen." Dumbledores Augen glitzerten. „Es würde ihnen doch nichts ausmachen auf ihn für ein oder zwei Stunden aufzupassen, oder?"

„Ich... hm, nein, das ist in Ordnung." nuschelte Severus und der Schulleiter nickte.

„Wunderbar. Ich werde in 2 Stunden vorbei kommen und ihn in ihrem Büro abholen. Bis dahin meine Herren!" meinte er, einen überraschten Meister der Zaubertränke und einen glücklichen zweieinhalb jährigen Jungen zurücklassend. Als er die Treppen hinab stieg um den Rest der Familie Potter zu treffen, glitzerten seine Augen schalkhaft, da Severus ihm gerade den Gang in die Kerker erspart hatte. Sein Plan, Harry in Severus Obhut zu lassen, hatte von vornherein festgestanden, aber das musste Severus ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Jetzt sind es nur noch wir zwei, Harry." sagte Severus und sah Harry an. „Würdest du dich gern ein wenig umsehen?" Harrys Lachen als „ja" interpretierend, verließ er das Büro mit dem Kind auf dem Arm. „Das war das Büro des Schulleiters." Sagte er als auch er die Treppen hinabstieg. „Sein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Er ist merkwürdig." Harry lachte wieder. Severus, mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm, bewegte sich durch mehrere Flure und Stockwerke. Harry war vollkommen begeistert von dem Schloss, oder zumindest schien es so, da er nie aufhörte zu lächeln, zu kichern oder seine Umgebung mit Bewunderung zu betrachten.

„Guten Tag Professor Snape." grüßte ihn eines der ansässigen Gespenster. „Und auch dir einen guten Tag Kleiner. Albus hat ihn in ihrer Obhut gelassen, wie ich sehe? Na dann, immer weiter!" und damit verschwand er durch eine Wand. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Geister.

„Das war der Mönch, der Geist Hufflepuffs. Die Schule ist voller Gespenster."

„'spenster!" stimmte Harry zu und brachte Severus zum grinsen.  
„Richtig Harry, die Schule ist voller Gespenster und Portraits - die sind überall." Und, um diese Aussage zu bestätigen, bewegte er sich in Richtung der großen Treppe. „Das hier, ist das Treppenhaus. Es erlaubt uns jedes Stockwerk des Schlosses zu erreichen. Und da," sagte er, auf die Wände deutend. „alle Wände sind voller Bilder." Harry nickte und sie begannen den Abstieg in die Kerker.

Severus konnte es kaum glauben, wie leicht es doch war, mit dem Kind zu reden. Am Anfang hatte er diese Gefühle dem Fakt zugeschrieben, dass Zweijährige über niemanden urteilten. Doch dann lachte Harry, oder sah ihn mit diesen großen grünen Augen an und Severus realisierte immer mehr, dass er sich - merkwürdiger Weise- wohl dabei fühlte mit Harry zu reden. Nicht mit James Potters Sohn, sondern einfach nur mit Harry.

„Das hier sind die Kerker, Harry. Ich arbeite meistens hier. Mein Klassenzimmer befindet sich ebenfalls hier. Ich unterrichte nämlich Zaubertränke." erklärte Severus dem Jüngeren.

„Zaubertränke?" fragte Harry, offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Genau, Harry, Zaubertränke." meinte Severus lächelnd. „Auf geht's, ich zeig es dir." Und er betrat sein Büro. Er näherte sich seinem Schreibtisch, auf welchem er das Skele-Wachs welches er für Madam Pomfrey gebraut hatte.

„Das ist ein Zaubertrank." sagte er und deutete auf die Phiole. „Ich habe den für Madam Pomfrey gebraut. Sie ist unsere Medi-Hexe." Harry starrte eine Weile auf die Phiole und sah sich dann begeistert um. Sein Blick blieb an einem Portrait an Severus Wand hängen. Es war das einzige in diesem Raum, welches interessanterweise leer war.

„Powtwait." sagte er und deutete seinerseits auf das blaue Canvas, welches eingerahmt an der Wand hing.

„Richtig Harry." sagte Severus und sah zu dem Portrait. „Weißt du warum ich dieses Portrait ausgewählt habe?" fragte er Harry, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Es befand sich auf dem Dachboden im Hause meiner Mutter. Ich habe es vor wenigen Monaten geerbt, weißt du? Ich war auf dem Dachboden und sah durch all das was ihr gehörte und mein Blick fiel auf dieses Portrait. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es ein verzaubertes Portrait ist. Die Sache ist nur die, keiner weiß wessen Portrait es ist. Ich habe sogar Dumbledore gefragt, aber auch er konnte die Person, die das Bild bewohnt herbeirufen. Das Bild ist ein absolutes Rätsel. Es ist leer, obgleich eine Person da sein sollte." Er sah auf Harry und lächelte ein wenig traurig. „Es erinnerte mich an mich selbst, deshalb behielt ich es." Harry gähnte.

„Müde..." meinte er, seine Augen auf Halbmast. Severus gluckste.

„Das sehe ich." Er nahm vorsichtig auf der Couch Platz und arrangierte Harry so in seinen Armen, dass dieser bequem lag. „Weißt du Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich dir das jetzt alles erzählt habe." Harrys verwirrter Blick unter langen Wimpern fand seinen. „Es ist nicht gerade so, dass du das verstehst, deshalb kann ich gar nicht verstehen warum ich mich gerade bemühe..." sagte er lächelnd. Harrys Kopf rutschte zur Seite auf Severus' Schulter, als der Jüngere einschlief. „Nacht Sev." nuschelte er bevor er wirklich tief einschlief. Der junge Professor lächelte.

„Vielleicht ist es genau deswegen.." meinte er und betrachtete den Jungen als dieser schlief. „Weißt du etwas über die verschiedenen Häuser in Hogwarts?" fragte er den Schlafenden sanft. „Na, möglicherweise nicht. Es gibt vier Häuser..." und er sprach weiter mit dem schlummernden Kind. Die Minuten zerrannen in Sunden und Harry glitt tiefer in Morpheus Arme - eingelullt in Wärme und die tiefe Stimme Severus'. Und als er so da saß, vollkommen eingenommen von dem schlafenden Kind, bemerkte er das Mitternachtsblaue Augenpaar, welches die Beiden aus einem normalerweise leeren Bild heraus betrachtete, nicht. Er bemerkte auch das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der rätselhaften Person, die sich endlich zeigte, nicht. Als Albus Dumbledore an seine Tür klopfte um Harry wie versprochen abzuholen, sah er wieder auf, doch die Person auf dem Bild war verschwunden.

Und als sich der Meister der Zaubertränke wunderte, wann er den Jungen wiedersehen würde, sich nicht erlaubend auf einen Tag in der nahen Zukunft zu hoffen, konnte er die Person nicht hören, die seine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete.

„Bald, Severus, bald."


End file.
